meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nation Territory
Role Play Center Empire Territory belongs to the Starsky Mob. This is where role playing for the Starsky happens. Please read the Role Play Rules before starting. Janaury 2002 It was the next day at the old Zappa, Pumpkin was up first. The evicted females and the roving males had spent the night at the old burrow. Soon, Gothic was up and then Olivia and Twix. The four meerkats stood in the sun and warm themselves. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ghost was up next. He did some digging and scent warking around around the burrow, Millie emerges next. She was a little itchy. The Zappa had lived here for a while and the burrow was filled with fleas. Meerkats123 (talk) 05:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Punker, Abby and Tiny were up next and joined the others. Punker groomed his brother Gothic. Since they didn't know if they were going to rejoin the Zappa or not, Abby wasn't sure if they should move the pups. They were still so small. Would Lollipop accept them into the Zappa? She did abandon them and gave birth in another burrow. Sir Rock (talk) 05:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Olivia still thought the should try and get back into the group and take Millie's pups with them. The fleas were bad for the pups too. She went below ground and picked up one of the pups and bought it above ground. She placed the pup on the ground and went back to the second one. Olivia emerged with the other pup in her mouth. She then started heading towards where they had seen the Zappa. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ghost followed close behind Oliva. Millie picked up her other pup and followed as well. Meerkats123 (talk) 05:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Abby, Punker and Tiny followed the others towards the Zappa. The males's fate was unknown since the Commando males probably wouldn't allow them to return to the Zappa. Still Punker and Tiny heard lead calls made by a female so instinctively they followed like they would have done with Lollipop. Sir Rock (talk) 05:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Millie was calling to her mother to come. Ghist stopped and waited for Pumkin as well, Meerkats123 (talk) 01:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Pumpkin was ahead of the group heading towards the last place they saw the Zappa. She stopped and waited for the others to caught up to her. Olivia caught up to Pumpkin and put the pup down, Twix picked it up. She looked around for any sign of danger. The small group had two pups with them, easy prey for any predator but Olivia didn't see anything threatening, only spotted some ground squirrels running around. Olivia began to make lead calls again, Pumpkin, Twix and Gothic followed after her. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Abby, Punker and Tiny were following Olivia. They soon came to where they last saw the Zappa but the mob wasn't here anymore. Lollipop had taken them a ways off from this spot. Abby, Punker, Tiny looked around. They couldn't smell the Zappa because the after the rian from the night before had washed away the scent. Sir Rock (talk) 08:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Gothic climbed on a bush and looked around. He saw some meerkats off in the distance and climbed down to show the others. Maybe it was the Zappa. Gothic didn't know it but it was some Zappa rovers who were looking for females tomate with. Dahvie and Gizmo saw the Starsky and thought they were another group. They appouched the group not realizing these were their relitives. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Jayy was following the group with his brother and cousins. Punker soon noticed the males and gave the alarm however Abby who hadn't had a litter yet seemed interested int he rovers. While Punker was busy with the other males she appoached Gizmo. When she got close enoughs he soon realized he was her nephew. Punker role with Jayy in the sand untill he recognized his scent. Jayy submitted to his older unlce. Sir Rock (talk) 03:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Olivia was also interested in mating since she had a shot at dominance. Gothic and Twix were scent marked, Dahive soon realized this scent was familiar and he started scent marking. Gizmo reacognized his aunt Abby and scent marked her. Soon the group was busy scent marking each other in a family reunion. Then everyone heard and alarm call given by Pumpkin. not too far off the Zappa were charging at the Starsky. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) After seeing the whoel Zappa charging at them, Abby grabed one of the pups and followed Olivia. Seeing nowhere else to go, Jayy followed the other Starsky members. Punker and Tiny a ran off with the others. Off in the distanced they spotted a burrow where by a dune where they could hide. Millie's pups were not safe out in the open. Sir Rock (talk) 03:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Follow Punker and Tiny's lead, Olivia ran for the burrow with the others Pumpkin, Gothic and Twix behind him. Dahvie and Gimzo soon followed. They hundled together. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The Starsky meerkats huddled togather, surounding the two pups. Theyw ere expecting the Zappa to come down the burrow's entrance at any second. After several minute there was no sign of an attack. Punker was the first to poke his head out and saw the coast was clear. Jayy and Abby soon joined him and looked around. Sir Rock (talk) 02:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Olivia, Pumpkin, Gothic, Twix, Gizmo and Dahvie emerged from the burrow. There was no sign of the Zappa and the Starsky now had a new clean burrow. Olivia started digging up the burrow with Twix and Dahvie while Pumpkin, Gizmo and Gothic check out the inside. This burrow needed some love and attention but the small group could use it. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Millie tucked her pups away in a small chamber and fed them. Ghost worked on scent marking around the burrow. Meerkats123 (talk) 21:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers